minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Once Upon A Timeline
'''Once Upon a Timeline '''is a chapter story about a love so powerful, it can't even stay in the same dimensional timeline. It's a book in "The Forgotten Tales" series AND the "MC:SM Rewritten Side Stories" series. Plot Radar is living happily in his own timeline, a year after the events of "Never," but as he interacts with Jesse, Ivor, and hears about Mevia with her memories of Hadrian, he realizes something is missing in his life: a girl to love. He worries over this topic until Harper and Ivor call him in for an experiment with the portals. They say they have altered a set of flint and steel with enchantments of their own that's supposed to unlock a portal of their own design. (They want to see if they can make a door to another dimension instead of just going with the ones that are offered). They need Radar to be their test dummy. The portal is successful, and it opens a doorway to the Broken Heart Rewritten Timeline. Radar is shocked to see such a dreary world, when suddenly, he is attacked and captured by Anti-Nikki. She obviously mistrusts him for popping out of a random portal. Nonetheless, Radar is smitten by her, and asks her about her history. Clearly, she doesn't talk, but he eventually convinces her to come see his world, and get a taste of happiness. He then takes her back to his world, where Anti-Nikki takes some time to adjust to such a happy life. Eventually, Anti-Nikki warms up to Radar and the two fall in love. He shows Anti-Nikki around Beacon Town. She scares almost everyone she meets, until one point, she and Radar spot some street performers, who have drawn a crowd, who look like they're having fun. Radar and Anti-Nikki give it a try, and Anti-Nikki ends up having a great time! The rest of the day goes smoothly, and it eventually comes to an end by a romanticly remote location. The two share a sweet moment before Jesse arrives with Ivor, Harper, and a few other people, looking for Radar, as he hadn't been around the whole day (as he had been showing Anti-Nikki around, teaching her about happiness). Nervous at seeing other people, Anti-Nikki stays on guard. Harper notices this and realizes that Radar brought someone from the portal (which he was instructed not to do, in case I forgot to mention). Anti-Nikki misunderstands and thinks Radar only brought her here for experimentation, and in a rage, runs away, breaking Radar's heart as well as her own. As Anti-Nikki tries to get away, she accidentally opens the gates of town, which allows the mobs outside to enter and attack! Jesse and the others try to hold them off, but Anti-Nikki, finally realizing she is the cause, of her own grief and theirs, tries to run from the situation, but Radar catches up to her and convinces her to fix her mistake, promising they will do it together. Anti-Nikki agrees, and together, they defeat the mob wave and shut the town gates again. In the end, Anti-Nikki is about to go home, when she realizes her heart is set out for Radar and the people she was introduced to. So, she makes amends with her own people, promises to visit, and lives happily ever after with Radar in his world. Chapters * TBA Choices N/A Characters Main: * Radar TFT * Anti-Nikki * Harper * Ivor Secondary: * F! Jesse * Rose * Harmony * Mevia * Anti-Petra * Anti-Lukas Quotes * "I feel like I've been missing something--no--someONE--important in my life. You all have partners to go home to, but me? I'm all alone." -Radar, Chapter 1 * "I don't NEED your help! It's brought nothing but the pain you're trying to save me from! Just leave me alone! -Anti-Nikki, Chapter 5 Thoughts on the Story "I really enjoyed seeing a story directed by me written in a different style. I hope to do more stories like this in the future. Heck, maybe even make an official episode like it!" -Jetrashipper, Director of "Once Upon a Timeline" Trivia * This story is the first story Shipper collabed with another: Berry-O-Pokemon. ** As Shipper said, they hope to do this in future series. Maybe even for an episode in the "MC:SM Rewritten Side Stories." * Poke not only writes out the plot line, but also draws the scenes and fanart for it. She is one of the few artist/writers to take on such a challenge. * The story production has been halted, for a personal reason. Category:Fanfiction Works